


Little Everyday Reasons

by Droewyn



Series: Welcome to #therapycouchfort [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: A Nerd Wrote This, But He's Not Wrong, Detroit days, Dove Chocolate: Do Eat, Epilogue in End Notes, I Tagged This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Metric vs. Imperial - The Struggle Is Real, Minor Mayhem Involving Couch Pillows, No Yuuris Were Harmed In the Writing of This Fic, Oblivious Heartbreaker Katsuki Yuuri, POV Original Female Character, Phichit Chulanont is a Little Shit, Spoilers for a 20-Year-Old Lesbian Romcom, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 20:26:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17794175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Droewyn/pseuds/Droewyn
Summary: Here are some side-stories to my chatfic,Give Me a Reason, in which Yuuri and Victor meet and form a relationship on IRC roughly three years before canon.  It's about love, friendship, and mental health, and I guess it's not totally necessary to read that first, but I seriously recommend it?Anyway, please enjoy.





	1. Dramatis Personae

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because you can't tell who the players are if you don't have a program.

 

YOI Characters

 lukewarm_mess  (Katsuki Yuuri)

KingElsa  (Victor Nikiforov)

Peaches_and_Dream  (Phichit Chulanont)

 

 

Channel Mods

SockPuppet 

StevenMultiverse 

 

 

Other Regulars

Deltatangofoxtrot

mercyslovechild (Katie)

iamworthy

suicideflirtsback

StandardDeviation


	2. Valentine's Day 2014

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _mercyslovechild: r u kidding rn_   
>  _lukewarm_mess: ignore him, he’s exaggerating_   
>  _Peaches_and_Dream: Exaggerating, my perfectly-toned ass!_   
>  _Peaches_and_Dream: LOOK AT THIS AND TELL ME IT IS NOT A METRIC FUCKTON OF CHOCOLATE._   
>  _Peaches_and_Dream: https://imgur.com/gallery/XXXXXX_
> 
>  
> 
> Takes place between Chapters 4-5. Mercy POV. No actual spoilers for the main story.

February 14, 2014

 

The only good thing about Valentines Day, as far as Katie was concerned, was that Dad always booked reservations at some super-fancy restaurant where it took him and Mom three hours to eat because everything came out in courses, which meant that Katie had the house to herself for the evening.  Which, in turn, meant junk food (forbidden), _Better Than Chocolate_ on DVD (same), and chat (tolerated, but only because her therapist thought it was good for Katie to have ‘an outlet’, which was psych-speak for ‘doesn’t have any RL friends’).

 Half a pint of Cherry Garcia and one bottle of birch beer later, Maggie and Kim were well on their way to falling in love, Princess Angelina had realized that nobody was going to yell at her for being on the couch and had settled into Katie’s lap in a puddle of happy calico fluff, and the chat was starting to get lively.

 

 

 

_mercyslovechild: r u kidding rn_

_lukewarm_mess: ignore him, he’s exaggerating_

_Peaches_and_Dream: Exaggerating, my perfectly-toned ass!_

_Peaches_and_Dream: LOOK AT THIS AND TELL ME IT IS NOT A METRIC FUCKTON OF CHOCOLATE._

_Peaches_and_Dream:_ [ _https://imgur.com/gallery/XXXXXX_](https://imgur.com/gallery/XXXXXX)

 

 

 

Katie clicked on the link and sure enough, the little IKEA dining table in the photo had to be straining under the weight of all the heart-shaped boxes that had been piled on top of it.  All the usual chocolate brands were represented, in every shade of red and pink imaginable. It was certainly an impressive collection, and Mess had gotten all of it in only two days’ of classes?  She wondered how he’d managed to get it all home.

 

 

 

_mercyslovechild: u can not possibly eat all that_

_KingElsa:  w(°_ _ｏ_ _°)w  Amazing!_

_mercyslovechild: dibs on the godiva_

_mercyslovechild: *is helping*_

_lukewarm_mess: you guys_

_Peaches_and_Dream: RIGHT?!_

_StandardDeviation: That’s a lot… but is it a metric fuckton, though?_

_lukewarm_mess: don’t make a big deal_

_KingElsa: I don’t know; what *is* a metric fuckton?_

_lukewarm_mess: it’s not like any of this means anything_

_mercyslovechild: those salted carmels loook good to_

_Peaches_and_Dream: 0.984 imperial fucktons, obviously!_

_KingElsa: Wait, what do you mean, Mess?_

_mercyslovechild: omfg do not mat h at me peach_

_Peaches_and_Dream: Oh boy_

_KingElsa: Why would you say that someone’s gift is meaningless?_

_Peaches_and_Dream: Here it comes_

_Peaches_and_Dream: michaeljacksonpopcorn.gif_

_lukewarm_mess: well_

_lukewarm_mess: it’s just obligation chocolate isn’t it_

 

 

 

Katie blinked.   _What_?  She typed.

 

 

 

_mercyslovechild: lolwut_

_StandardDeviation: ???_

_KingElsa: What in the world is obligation chocolate?_

_mercyslovechild: i thot u went to school in the us_

_lukewarm_mess: you know_

_lukewarm_mess: when girls give chocolate to their classmates and coworkers and things_

_lukewarm_mess: it doesn’t mean anything, they’re just supposed to_

_StandardDeviation: Literally nobody I know does that ever._

_Peaches_and_Dream: I keep telling him that it’s not a thing here_

_lukewarm_mess: well why else would i get all of this_

_KingElsa: *shakes head*  Oh, Mess…_

_mercyslovechild: well mess_

_mercyslovechild: when a person lieks another person a lot_

_lukewarm_mess: no_

_mercyslovechild: sometiems the give them things_

_lukewarm_mess: mercy no_

_KingElsa: How much chocolate did Peaches get?_

_StandardDeviation: That is a good and relevant question!_

_lukewarm_mess: um_

_lukewarm_mess: three boxes?_

_Peaches_and_Dream: FIVE, thank you very much!_

_KingElsa: And this would suggest to you that..?_

_Peaches_and_Dream: I may have already eaten two of them…  ( ๑ ❛ ڡ ❛ ๑ )❤_

_lukewarm_mess: oh no_

_mercyslovechild: and the truth dawnsssss_

_lukewarm_mess: i’m being made fun of aren’t i_

_KingElsa: …_

_StandardDeviation: *facepalms*_

 

 

 

Katie buried her face in her hands and groaned.  Mess acted like more of a channel mom than Socks half the time; he was so calm and logical with everyone else’s issues that it was easy to forget he had hangups of his own until he was suddenly deciding that an entire campus conspiring to shame him via candy somehow made more sense than the idea that he might be attractive to someone.  Not that Katie knew what he looked like, of course, but he was always so sweet and Peaches _said_ he was objectively hot.  They’d discussed enough celebrities before that she had a reasonably good handle on Peach’s sense of aesthetic; if the boy said someone was pretty, that person was _pretty_ .  And, well, there _was_ the fuckton of Valentines Day chocolate to consider.

 Not for the first time, Katie really wished that she could give Lukewarm Mess a hug.

 

 

 

_StandardDeviation: Mess, sweetie_

_lukewarm_mess: ;OIBNEF;l_

_StandardDeviation: Nobody buys $50 chocolates as a prank_

_lukewarm_mess: qlfknW;FK;_

_mercyslovechild: exept in the movies_

_KingElsa: …Mess?_

_mercyslovechild: and never been kissed isnt a documentry_

_lukewarm_mess: aw;eo_

_lukewarm_mess: lskadfn_

_StandardDeviation: I am beginning to have concerns…_

_lukewarm_mess: someeone telllasdfn peacccccccccc to stop as;ldfnHITTING ME_

_mercyslovechild: rofl_

_StandardDeviation: Violence is not the answer_

_Peaches_and_Dream: THAT DEPENDS ON WHAT THE QUESTION IS_

_KingElsa: Peaches, no!_

_mercyslovechild: lololololol_

_Peaches_and_Dream: PEACHES YES_

_lukewarm_mess: i'm taking away your throw pillow privileges_

_Peaches_and_Dream: YOU DON’T UNDERSTAND_

_lukewarm_mess: they’re not literally for throwing_

_lukewarm_mess: and definitely not for beating me with_

_Peaches_and_Dream: YOU WEREN’T THERE LAST YEAR_

_Peaches_and_Dream: FOR WHITE DAY_

_KingElsa: ???_

_mercyslovechild: oh no_

_StandardDeviation: ??????_

_mercyslovechild: mess u didnt_

_Peaches_and_Dream: HE DAMN WELL DID_

_lukewarm_mess: i only returned the obligation_

_mercyslovechild: omg u sweet sumer child_

_lukewarm_mess: i don’t understand why that’s bad??_

_StandardDeviation: WILL SOMEONE TELL ME WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK IS A “WHITE DAY”_

_mercyslovechild: its v-day pt 2_

_lukewarm_mess: on march 14 if someone gave you choco on valentines you reciprocate_

_Peaches_and_Dream YEAH MESS… IN_ _✧_ _J_ _✧_ _A_ _✧_ _P_ _✧_ _A_ _✧_ _N_ _✧_

_KingElsa:  Oh._

_StandardDeviation: I begin to see the problem_

_Peaches_and_Dream: NOT IN THE US_

_mercyslovechild: and uh_

_mercyslovechild: howmuch “giri choco” did u get last yr_

_lukewarm_mess: i dunno, about the same?_

_mercyslovechild: zomg >< _

_StandardDeviation: Oh, dear_

_Peaches_and_Dream: YOU SEE NOW?  YOU GET IT?_

_Peaches_and_Dream: ALL THOSE GIRLS AND BOYS_

_Peaches_and_Dream: GETTING GIFTS FROM MESS OUT OF THE BLUE_

_KingElsa: …_

_Peaches_and_Dream: AND THEN  N O T H I N G_

_Peaches_and_Dream: BACK TO BUSINESS AS USUAL_

_Peaches_and_Dream:  YOU WANNA KNOW HOW MANY BROKEN HEARTS I HAD TO HEAL_

_KingElsa: Peaches, you have my permission to go back to hitting him with the pillow._

_Peaches_and_Dream: A L L   O F T H E M_

_lukewarm_mess: king nooofaep;nK;ISD;FKA_

_lukewarm_mess: i didn’t know that white day wasn’t a thing in the west!_

_Peaches_and_Dream: I TOLD YOU_

_lukewarm_mess: you also told me that dogs can’t look up!_

_KingElsa: ...Wait, can’t they?_

_lukewarm_mess:  YES KING THEY CAN_

_KingElsa: Oh.  I was getting ready to be super proud of the pupper for being a prodigy._

_mercyslovechild: omg king_

_StandardDeviation: I think we’re getting off topic here_

_KingElsa: Right._

_KingElsa: The point is that you’re using cultural differences as a way to deliberately misinterpret other people’s feelings._

_lukewarm_mess: what_

_KingElsa: And that’s cruel, Mess._

_lukewarm_mess: that’s not fair_

_lukewarm_mess: i learned after last year!_

_Peaches_and_Dream: Uh huh._

_Peaches_and_Dream: Which is why you instantly leapt to the conclusion that it was obligation chocolate_

_lukewarm_mess: ..._

_Peaches_and_Dream: When literally nobody here has even heard of it_

_mercyslovechild: i mean i have_

_mercyslovechild: but im a weeb lol_

_StandardDeviation: Not helping, mercy_

_lukewarm_mess: …_

_mercyslovechild: <3 _

_Peaches_and_Dream: But now we have established that it is NOT a thing_

_Peaches_and_Dream: Therefore, every single box of candy cluttering up our very small dining area is there because  s o m e o n e l i k e s y o u_

_lukewarm_mess: …_

_mercyslovechild: u cant fite logic mess_

_StandardDeviation: Which doesn’t mean that you have to reciprocate their feelings_

_StandardDeviation: but you do need to accept them and respect them as valid_

_KingElsa: Right!  I haven’t found anyone I’d give chocolates to yet, but if I ever do they’d better *not* misconstrue my intention!_

_lukewarm_mess: but_

_lukewarm_mess: ...why me_

_StandardDeviation: Why NOT you, Mess?_

_mercyslovechild: dude ngl, if u were in hs…_

_mercyslovechild: and not a boy…_

_mercyslovechild: and lived liek anywhere naer here_

_mercyslovechild:_ _( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)_

_lukewarm_mess: omg  (⁄ ⁄•⁄﹏⁄•⁄ ⁄)_

_mercyslovechild: wut?  ur funny and sweet_

_StandardDeviation: And intelligent_

_Peaches_and_Dream:  And your thighs are A+++++_

_lukewarm_mess: PEACH_

_KingElsa: Ignore him, Mess._

_lukewarm_mess: ty king_

_KingElsa: (DM me more about his thighs later, Peach)_

_lukewarm_mess: fhnaw;sdfklcn:_

_Peaches_and_Dream: I didn’t touch him that time!!_

_KingElsa: But seriously, you’re warm._

_KingElsa: And caring._

_lukewarm_mess: i_

_Peaches_and_Dream: At least when your head isn’t up your ass due to anxiety  :P_

_KingElsa: And you love dogs._

_Peaches_and_Dream: You always want everyone around you to be their best_

_Peaches_and_Dream: And you help all of us to achieve that, even if it’s at your own expense_

_lukewarm_mess: you_

_lukewarm_mess: i can’t_

_mercyslovechild: u maek the world a bettr place_

_KingElsa: Yes.  Exactly._

_Peaches_and_Dream: He’s blushing so hard, you guys_

_mercyslovechild: give mess a hug frm us peacch_

_Peaches_and_Dream: Now he’s hiding behind his hands_

_KingElsa: Oh, yes!  One from each of us!_

_StandardDeviation: Less teasing Mess, more hugging Mess!_

_Peaches_and_Dream: Haha, you’ve got it!  (⊃｡•́‿•̀｡)⊃_

_lukewarm_mess: *shakes head*_

_lukewarm_mess: i don't know what i would do without you guys_

_lukewarm_mess: seriously_

_mercyslovechild: we luv u too mess_

_KingElsa: ♡＼(￣▽￣)／♡_

 

 

 

On the screen Maggie, soot-covered and naked except for the pride flag wrapped around her body, was pushed by her mother into Kim’s embrace as the titular song began to play.  Katie smiled at the over-the-top sappiness of the ending, just as she always did. And then she thought about a shy college boy and his actual metric fuckload of candy, and the college boy’s roommate, and all of her other friends, the ones from Russia and DC and Toronto.  Friends who might not be real enough for her counselor, but were plenty real enough for her.

Maybe Valentine’s day didn’t entirely suck, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BONUS:
> 
>  
> 
> _Sometime in the future..._
> 
>  
> 
> "Happy Valentine's Day, Yuuri!"
> 
> "Oh my god, Vitya, you shouldn't have." It was large. It was heart-shaped. It was also Sanders, which meant it was imported from Detroit. _He remembered..._
> 
> Victor's smile mirrored the box of chocolates. "Of course I should have, Yuuri! But, I should warn you..."
> 
> Yuuri blinked at him. "Warn me?"
> 
> "Well, I want to make it clear."
> 
> "Make _what_ clear?"
> 
> "These chocolates are meant romantically!"
> 
>  
> 
> _Ugh... he remembered..._
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks so much for reading! <3 <3 <3


End file.
